You Never Realize What You've Got
by Rebecky-mo
Summary: Discontinued.. It's two years after SA2, and Amy Rose must face a whole new challenge the heroes have never dealt with and Sonic can't save her this time. Or can he? {ABAONDONED}
1. Chapter 1

  
I RETURN!!!! COWER BEFORE THE ALMIGHTY, ALL POWERFUL----ECCHINDA!!!   
*laughs maniacally* Heh, always wanted to do that..yeah ^_^;;   
  
Anyways, I'm back, with yet ANOTHER romance fic.   
  
*watches as people run away*   
  
WAIT!! It isn't gonna be a lemon!!!! Did you hear me?!?!?   
  
** NO LEMONS!!!**   
  
*People come back*   
  
Hmf, I'm not _that_ bad at them...-_-;   
  
This is TOTALLY different for me, cuz 1) It's based on the games, not the comics, and 2) It's not a Knuckles romance. In fact, it is.....*drum roll*   
  
......A SONIC/AMY ROSE romance!!!!!!! So, without further ado, I give you...   
=============================================================   
  
  
**YOU NEVER REALIZE WHAT YOU'VE GOT....** by Rebecky_mo   
  
_timeline: 2 years after SA2_   
  
As the sun shines high above the skyscrapers of the city, the inhabitants of Station Square enjoy the beautiful afternoon weather. It had been years since the last major attack on thier city, and the citizen's now had a semi-normal life. At this time, some were walking down the streets, chatting and laughing with thier friends, others were having a cool lunch to ward off the humid temperatures, all enjoying life...Meanwhile, one small, lonely hedgehog was sobbing her heart out as she packed a suitcase of her things, realizing the tribulations ahead of her.   
  
Seventeen year old Amy Rose sniffled quietly as she picked out a few casual oufits to wear. Loose jeans, t-shirts,nothing special. She wouldn't be going anywhere special for quite awhile...   
  
*Why me?? What did I do to deserve this??* She thought to herself, still not believing what was happening as she remembered going to her doctor's for a check-up last week. Lately, she hadn't been feeling well, almost like the flu, and had gone to the physician to see if she was right....   
  
****_   
  
"So, Amy, what can I do for you today??" Dr. Graham smiled down at the hedgehog, now a young woman. She had grown a few inches in the past year, a late growth spurt placing her at normal height. Her hair was longer now, almost reaching her waist. She also had given up the red dress and boots for a more mature look, now sporting a red tube top and blue shorts, with black sandals on her feet.   
  
Her personality had changed quite a bit as well. A little less whiny, and far less annoying--at least most of the time. Once in a while, she would revert back to that state, but her friends were used to that by now. She'd pretty much given up on Sonic too and settled as being friends, realizing he was pretty much occupied with saving the planet--though, she still hoped.....   
  
She smiled at the doctor and sat up on the examination table. The white paper crinkled as her body pushed down on it. "Well, I haven't been feeling well lately. I've been REALLY tired lately, weak too. Well, more than usual--not exactly strong in the first place." Amy chuckled. "I think it might be the flu, but decided to come here first."   
  
The doctor nodded and looked at her files, then went about examining the pink hedgehog. He picked up the tongue depressor (or the popsicle stick, whatever you call it), and said "Open your mouth and say 'Ah'..." Amy followed out the instructions, and Dr. Graham took a look at her throat.   
  
"Hmmm, swollen glands...is your throat sore too, Amy??"   
  
"Gah-uh" Amy gurgled in agreement, the stick still in her mouth, keeping her from talking normally. The doctor removed the tongue depressor, tossing it into the trash. He was frowning slighty, as if contemplating something...Amy Rose noticed he was looking at the rather large bruises on her legs. "I'm fine, doc. I probably got them falling sometime; not exactly graceful."   
  
The doctor kept frowning, but looked up to her face "You don't know where you got them?" She shook her head, even as Dr. Graham wrote out a note. "Amy Rose, I'd like you to get a blood test. Just to make sure of a few things." Now Amy was getting a little nervous, but pushed it away.   
  
"...Okay." _   
  
****   
  
Amy clicked the suitcase shut just as she heard a horn beeping outside. Her taxi. She locked the door to her apartment, tugging on her black coat at the same time. Her eyes were still red as she asked the driver to take her to the hospital. The driver looked at her briefly through the rear-mirror, then put the car into drive and headed off.   
  
Through the entire trip across town, Amy just stared out the window, looking at the people on the sidewalks. It'd be awhile before she will be able to do that again...she would have started to cry again, but her tears had been used up already.   
  
Her friends had been worried about her, not feeling well and all. Tails, Knuckles, even Sonic were curious as to why she'd needed a blood test. "You don't take blood tests for the flu, do you??" Knuckles had asked on his last weekly visit.   
  
"Oh, 'cmon guys. I'm sure he's just being thorough." She had insisted. "Sometimes, they make you take them on normal check-ups, for the heck of it."   
  
The others agreed. "Like I always said, those doctors are all vampires." Sonic joked. "Maybe they're using it to feed thier vampire babies..."   
  
"You'd think your humour would've gotten better with age, Sonic...we thought wrong." The group had all laughed at that, although Amy's assurance didn't work as well on herself as it had on the others. Her worries had been verified that very morning, one week to the day of her last visit....   
  
****_   
  
"I don't....believe it..." She was sitting in Doctor Neil Graham's conference room, just staring at the tall man. Her body was in total shock, everything frozen in that moment. "Are you...sure?"   
  
The physician couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor girl. He closed the diagnosis file and sighed. "There's no mistaking it, Ms. Rose. The blood tests proved my theory. The sore throats, unexplained bruises, fautigue, uncontrollable bleeding--they're all telltale signs." The hedgehog didn't really hear him; all she could think of was the results. One little word chnged her life forever.   
  
"Cancer...." she whispered.   
  
Graham nodded. "To be more precise, Acute Leukemia. It's a cancer of the bones." he explained. "In the center of the bone is something called 'marrow', which creates red blood cells. What Leukemia does, is messes up the making of the cells. The white blood cells, which protect the body from infection, go to help, only to find up making more problems. That's why some of your body, like your glands, are swelling."   
  
"And...how do I stop it?? There's no cure for cancer." Amy asked, not sure if she wants to know the answer.   
  
The doctor pulled a chair in front of Amy Rose, to explain the treatment more personally. "You're going to be going to the Station Square hospital, to be given chemotherapy treatment. The medicine will weaken the cancer cells, until you reach what we call 'remission'. Remission is when your cancer is until control, you can go home, and if you stay in remission for five years, you are considered cured."   
  
*Remission...will I ever be considered cured??* Amy thought to herself. Five years was a long time...."How long will I have to stay in the hospital?? When do I go??"   
  
"As for how long you'll stay--it depends on how soon they find the right combo of medicines to fight off the leukemia. May be weeks, months...maybe more than a year." Doctor Graham admitted. He cared deeply for the young girl, and hated to see her go through this. "I've already made arrangments for you at SS General Hospital. You're to be admitted this afternoon."   
  
Amy shrieked. "WHAT?! This AFTERNOON?!?!? Why so soon???"   
  
"The sooner you get on the medicine, Amy, the better chance of you reaching Remission. I know it's sudden, but it's for the best."   
  
The young furry fought back the tears welling up in her eyes--they weren't going to do her any good now. She closed her eyes and nodded.   
  
"I'll--go pack. I'll be there by four..." she whispered.   
  
_ ****   
  
And here she was.   
  
Amy watched the stars come out from her hospital room window. It was a pretty room, with soft green walls, but it didn't make Amy Rose feel any better. She was given a private room, with a normal hospital bed (the bars on the sides reminded her of a prison), on the tenth floor, giving her a spectacular view.   
  
She had taken her first round of pills that day at dinner, two small, clear capsules that tasted worse than creamed broccoli. She couldn't sleep, and wouldn't let herself cry. That Amy Rose hedgehog was gone. She hadn't helped in thier past problems and tests. Then again, this was far different. Every other battle she'd been in with her friends had been between the two sides of good and evil. Now...   
  
She was fighting her own body for survival.   
  
She went and sat down on her bed. It was far beyond visiting hours, and most patients were fast asleep by now. However, the young hedgehog was too nervous, too afraid to sleep. She looked over at the phone that also came with her 'lovely' accomodations. After a moment of hestitation, and composing herself as best she could, she reached for it, and dialed a number.   
  
*I'll have to tell them sometime....*   
  
{BEEP BEEP!!! BEEP BEEP!!}   
  
"Aw, nuts...." Sonic ignored the noise his cell phone was creating at the moment. He'd been working on this game for months, and was finally at the final level. "No way can I stop now!!" he grumbled, attacking the giant rock creature with his player's best shot--only to miss, and be sent flying into the lava pit. "DAMMIT!!! Figures I'm the best at real life monster fighting, but in video games..."   
  
{BEEP BEEP!! BEEP BEEP!!}   
  
The champion (at least, in real life) grumbled ansd got off the floor and stretched. "Ok, I'm coming!!!" He picked up the phone and hit a button. "Hello??" No answer.   
  
"Hello?? Is someone there??" Again, no reply. *Stupid crank phone calls* he thought to himself, ready to hit the 'hang up' button, when--   
  
"...Sonic?"   
  
Sonic blinked as he recognized the voice, and replaced the ear piece against his ear (duh!). "Amy? Hey girl, what's up??" He went over to the window, the street lights shining across his face and casting shadows. Sonic frowned as he heard a small noise, "Amy, are--are you crying??"   
  
"No, but..I'm in trouble"   
  
The lights caught the slight worry in the cobalt blue hedgehog's eyes. "What happened? Did Eggman kidnap you? Tell me where you are, and I'll be there faster than you can say 'Chaos Control'!!"   
  
He heard Amy pause for a moment, as if hesitating. The next words whispered in to the phone caused the hero's heart to stop. "I'm--I'm in the hospital.."   
  
"I'm sick, Sonniku. Really sick...."   
  
  
=============================================================   
  
Rebecky: So, how was my return to FF.net?? Good, Bad??   
  
Sonic: Hmf. -_-;;;   
  
Rebecky: *raises eyebrow* What? You should be happy I finally got a plot for a Sonic romance.   
  
Sonic: Yeah, but...there's NO SEX!!! I'm the big shot hero, and I don't get any! Meanwhile, Knucklehead over there has gotten laid in TWO of your fics.   
  
Knuckles: Heh, not my fault she likes me better.   
  
Rebecky: Hey now, Sonic. You have too had sex! Remember my slash fic between you and Knux? Didn't hear you complaining...in fact, you insisted you pratice that scene tons of times. *smirks*   
  
Sonic: *blushes* That's not why! I just wanted my first appearance in your fics to be decent. Your writing sure dun make it believeable.   
  
Rebecky: Right, sure Sonic. Anyways, see ya next chapter!!! *watches as Sonic pulls Knux into a closet* O_o;; Heh, looks like there may be a sequel to that slash in the future, after all...   
  
L-8-R!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey folks, me again!! *checks out reviews* O_O Whoa, never expected THAT much feedback...Me like!! ^_^   
  
Well, as usual, I forgot to do the copyright stuff--which I find pointless. EVERYONE knows who the characters belong to (or at least, they know the writer doesn't). Anyway, none of the characters belong to me, 'cept the doctor in the first chapter, and he won't be showing up again, so :P   
  
Anyways, back to....   
====================================   
  
**You never realize what you've got--Chapter two** By Rebecky-mo   
  
  
"Uhhhhhhh..."   
  
Amy groaned softly as the nausea in her body flipped her stomach once again. She opened one eye to glance at the early morning light coming through her window--_wait, that's not my window._ She suddenly recalled the trauma of the other day. _So much for it being a nightmare_ she thought to herself bitterly. Another intense hit of nausea attacked her, and she closed her eyes, praying for the horrid feelings to stop knowing they wouldn't. She'd been warned by the nurse that the chemotherapy would affect her this way, as it did almost everyone else.   
  
She decided to let the nurse wake her for her breakfast, though the idea of eating made her gag. She once again fell asleep, still groaning over the queasiness riddling her body. Not too much later, she was awakened by hushed, yet familiar voices nearby.   
  
"Man, I hate hospitals..."   
  
"Relax. Hey, this is her room!"   
  
"How do you know??"   
  
"Tails, it say 'Hedgehog, Amy Rose' on the nameplate."   
  
"...Oh."   
  
For a moment, the voices stopped, then returned closer than before. "Guys, we should come back later, she's sleeping."   
  
Finally, Amy Rose decided to stir and look at her visitors. "No, I'm not." She turned her body over, to see three very familiar faces. One was the face of a female bat, her white fur contrasting and brightening the deep green of her eyes as well as the blue eyeshowdow above them. Rouge still wore her trademark black leotards and top, but now wore a black coat over it, though it still didn't hide her 'prominent' chest. The former treasure hunter had finally decided to settle down, considering she had enough cash to live the high life until she was dead and buried. She smiled down at Amy, her fangs gleaming "Heya hon."   
  
The hedgehog smiled back, "Hi Rouge." Next to her was a far more familiar face, Miles 'Tails' Prower. The two of them had pretty much grown up together on thier adventures. The fox had grown quite a bit since his 12th birthday, both in body and maturity-he was now almost as tall as Sonic was, and had let his long brown bangs grow out, until they hung on one side of his face down to his chin. He now wore a blue vest that matched the color of his bright eyes, and a white t-shirt under that. He'd become a hero in his own right lately, and was no longer considered Sonic's little sidekick, but a partner in thier battles. He was trying to look his cheery self, but it was a forced smile, one he used to hide his worry on a few occasions.   
  
Finally, she looked over to the final visitor, who had moved next to her on the other side of her bed. Sonic made no attempt to hide his worry from her, his eyebrows furrowed and his normally emerald green eyes were far darker. He was the one who stayed about the same in thier small clique-he still wore his trademark red and white striped shoes and white gloves, and his attitude hadn't matured much either. The only thing different about her hero was that his cuffs on his gloves were two golden rings, a third one on his left hand. He'd also streaked his quills to give the edge a lighter blue shade. He'd said he'd needed a new look after the ARK incident, but she knew it had alot to do with the unlikely hero they'd lost, Shadow the Hedgehog.   
  
The cobalt hedgehog bent down over her bed, and gave her a long, comforting hug. Amy gladly accepted it, wanting nothing more than to feel the warmth, the trust she always felt when he was near her. "I promised I'd come up, didn't I?" he whispered to his dear friend. The two separated, and Sonic asked "How're you feeling, Amy? They treating you well??"   
  
Amy Rose smiled and nodded "The nurses are really nice so far, but I haven't met any of the other kids on the floor yet. Food's not too bad either...reminds me of your cooking, Miles." She tried to joke about it to lighten the mood.   
  
"Don't call me Miles, Amy!!" He cried, Tails' face going red as the others snickered. Once they were all done making fun of him, Rouge pulled out a bag she'd brought up with her, and gave it to Amy Rose. Curious, she opened up the bag, only to discover multiple books and cd's she'd been wanting to buy the past little while. The hedgehog blinked in confusion, and looked over towards her.   
  
"I figured you might be bored up here, so I decided to get you a few things to keep you occupied. I spun around your apartment and grabbed your discman too." The bat explained, sensing the girl's questioning thoughts. Amy looked at her for a second, raising an eyebrow suspicously.   
  
"And, HOW exactly did you get in, Rouge?" The former treasure hunter just grinned smugly. "Never mind. Dumb question asking a former pro thief how she entered a dinky apartment...uhhh.." she moaned soflty, her stomach churning again. _Rats, forgot about that for a second._ She hunched over, and took a few long, deep breaths to combat the feelings. They worked, slowly, and eventually lay back into her bed feeling slightly better. Her three guests were looking at her worriedly, unsure what to do. "It's alright." She assured them. "Just a little nausea- it's a side effect to the medications."   
  
Sonic sighed mentally. This was bothering him alot more than he thought it would. He chose to distract himself from the uneasy feeling the only way he knew how--using his sense of humour. He fingered the tube that was inserted into Amy's arm. It was used to take her blood for testing every once in a while. Rather than stick her every day, they simply kept the tube in. "Hmf, looks like a quick meal ticket to me." he retorted, smirking. "Told you they were all vampires here!!"   
  
"Get real Sonic."   
  
_Well, that worked..._ he thought sourly. "Amy, are you sure you're alright??" he asked. The way she'd been speaking the night before, it sounded as if she was near hysterics. It had brought out emotions he hadn't felt in a long time, and it was such a harsh blow to see her like this...   
  
The ill hedgehog smiled and nodded. "I'm fine--really." she insisted, though the slight sadness in her voice wasn't unnoticable....   
  
Slowly, the days began to drift into each other for Amy. An endless cycle of drugs, tests, and activities to keep herself amused while the world lay outside. Sonic, Knuckles and the others came to visit her often, though the latest attempts by Eggman would keep them busy every once in a while. It was so odd, knowing that her friends were in danger, and all she could do was watch the television, rather than be there to try and pitch in.   
  
Meanwhile, as the days turned to weeks, the medications were beginning to have an effect on her young body. She slowly began to lose weight, and she lost a great deal of her strength from sitting in a bed all day. Above all, though, the worst realization she had to deal with was the morning she saw large clumps of her soft pink fur and quills resting on her pillow. Even more fell out as she brushed it--soon, she was wearing a deep crimson scarf over her head, to keep her friends from seeing it. She never seemed to show the experiences effects on her...she slowly became more and more depressed within her heart as time went on.   
  
The gang continued to come up and see her, but to no avail. She always was sleeping, or 'wasn't feeling up to a visit', as she'd say whenever one of them phoned to say they were coming. It had been awhile since they'd last seen her, but out of them all, it seemed like one of them wasn't even trying to visit, almost going out of thier way to avoid it...   
  
****   
  
"Another day, another crushing defeat for 'buttnik!" Tails mused cheerfully as he sipped his coke. Sonic, Tails, Rouge, and Knuckles were all out at the local soda shop, celebrating another victory. This time, he'd tried to rig a device that would cause an immense tidal wave, flooding the land and allowing him to start a new Robotnikland.   
  
The four clinked thier glasses together, and laughed about the happenings in the past while. "Hey, why don't we go see Amy Rose? I'm sure she'd love to hear about all this." Rouge suggested. "Maybe we can even sneak her in a milkshake! It may make her feel better."   
  
Knux nodded. "Sounds like a plan! Visiting hours aren't over for another little while, and I haven't had as many opportunites to see her as you guys have."   
  
"I dunno guys..."   
  
Three pairs of eyes turned towards the blue hedgehog in the corner. His eyes were downcast, almost looking guilty. "She's always gone to bed early, so I'd be willing to bet she's asleep right now." He explained. After a few moments of confusion, the rest of the group grudgingly agreed, supposing they all did need to get some rest of thier own. After a few goodbyes, the four split up, heading for home. Rouge flew off towards her penthouse apartment, while Tails grabbed the last subway to the Mystic Ruins. Finally, all that remained were the hedgehog and the echinda, who began the walk back to Sonic's apartment.   
  
"Guess it must be nice not having to fly back to the island right away, huh Red?" Sonic remarked.   
  
About a year ago, Tails had created a special gift specifically for the guardian. A large force field chamber to guard the Chaos emeralds and Master Emerald, one powerful enough to keep out the most determined power-hungry tyrants. At first, he had been hesitant to use it, unsure of it's capabilities, but after more than enough test runs, he was satisfied. Now that he no longer had to constantly worry about the gem, or the island it keep afloat, Knuckles was a much more laid back guy. He came down to the city more often, and had developed a more normal social life, as well as a sense of humour. The crimson echinda's wardrobe had changed as well. Forest green boots stopped just below his knees, and he wore a brown vest, open in the front. A belt and pack hung around his waist, to hold any treasures he may find along his journeys.   
  
The guardian nodded slightly, appearing to be in thought. "Yeah, kinda hard to glide in the dark, no matter how good my eyes are..."   
  
For the rest of the walk, the two were in silence, both seeming to distracted by a problem to speak. One's thoughts revolved around emotions, the second having to do with the other's behavior that night. It wasn't until the two made it up to Sonic's fairly roomy apartment, when one spoke up. Knux turned around to face his first--and best--friend as he was locking the door. He leaned against the back of the sofa, and frowned. "Okay Sonic, what's the deal?" he asked, getting straight to the point.   
  
Needless to say, the hedgehog was little surprised by this sudden question. "Say what? I dunno what you're talking about...."   
  
"Yes you do. Amy's never asleep right now and you know it. She's almost as nocturnal as Rouge is!!" Knuckles exclaimed. "From what I've heard, you've been avoiding going up to see the girl for awhile now, and I wanna know why."   
  
"I'm NOT avoiding her!" Sonic fibbed. "I've--been really busy lately...and besides, Tails told me he hasn't seen her in a week either." He began to head for his room. "Listen, I'm going to bed. I'll talk to you tommorow.."   
  
The echinda wasn't conviced. He just moved in front of the hedgehog's bedroom door and glared at him, "Yeah? Well, at least he's made an ATTEMPT to! He told me you haven't gone anywhere near the hospital in 2 weeks. You and I both know it ain't like you to cut off a friend like that, and so does the fox. He's worried about you...and so am I, now that I've seen it myself."   
  
"You're not going anywhere until I find out why you've been acting like this."   
  
"Are you serious?!?!"   
  
Knux folded his arms across his chest, physically showing his determination on the subject. For a few moments, the two simply glared at each other, trying to outwait the other. But as many know, Sonic is not known for his patience. After about a minute, he was already tapping his foot, and considering running straight through the roadblock. Finally, he sighed, and sat on his favorite chair. "Fine, if it'll let you get off my case..." he muttered.   
  
"...So?" The echinda flopped into the couch, waiting for the story. Sonic rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger, as if trying to rid himself of a headache.   
  
"To be honest Knux, I can't deal seeing Amy like that. It's just...I feel helpless."   
  
"Sonic, we all wish we could help Amy Rose, but..."   
  
Sonic rose to his feet, angry. "This is nothing like what you're feeling, Knuckles! Nowhere near what the other's feel either!!" he yelled out. Then, he realized how out of it he'd just gotten. He'd just gotten pissed at his friend for nothing; all he wanted to do was help him out. "Sorry about that, Knux..." he muttered. " But, I still think my emotions on all this are way different than anyone else's..." The hedgehog sighed again, and turned to look out the window, staring at the night sky.   
  
"I've known Amy for a long time, almost as long as I've had Tails along on my adventures." he explained. "Ever since I first met her, I've always managed to save her from whatever danger may be threatening her. Metal Sonic, Eggman, I've taken them all on, and won. But this time...there's nothing I can do about it." Sonic closed his eyes, "Every time I go up to see her, all I ever want to do is pick her up, get rid of those stupid machines she's hooked to, and run her off into the sunset. Like I always have--like I thought I always would. This may be the most dangerous thing Amy Rose has ever had to face..and I can't be her hero this time...." He turned around to face Knuckles.   
  
"That's what kills me the most."   
  
For a moment, his friend was speechless. In the years he'd known Sonic, he had never heard him speak like this. So--serious, not a single joke. As if he'd been holding all this in for a long time, until it just came out in a gush of emotion. At last, Knux spoke. "Sonic, I think I understand where you're coming from now. But--there's more than one way to save someone, you know."   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"The doctors may be able to heal her body Sonic, but this experience is going to be extremely difficult on Amy. It isn't easy knowing that you're friends may be in trouble, but you don't know for sure. I know that from experience." He admitted. "She's cut off from the only world she's ever known, and been pushed into another. Now, maybe more than ever, she's going to need her friends to stick by her and let her know that she isn't fighting this alone." The echinda stood up and walked over to Sonic, placing a hand on his shoulder.   
  
"You're still her hero, Sonic. I doubt anyone else could ever take that place. She needs someone to be her strength...."   
  
"I dunno if I can do that."   
  
A head of blue quills turned down towards the floor, eyes closed. Knux sighed, and turned away. He headed towards the guest room, and stopped at the entrance to look back at Sonic. The hedgehog was looking out the window again, in thought. "Just think about what I said, ok?" After waiting briefly for an answer, he continued to his room, then stopped again as the reflecting hero spoke   
  
"Knux? Do you really believe if you treat the soul and heart, you can heal a person??"   
  
The guardian chuckled softly, and nodded. "Why not? You helped me, after all..." he said quietly, and without another word, closed the door, leaving Sonic blinking in shock at that last sentence.   
  
Sonic spent the next hour doing something he didn't do nearly enough--thinking. Rolling the advice given to him around in his head. Finally, he made his decision. He went into his room, closing the door quietly so as not to wake his guest. On the far wall was his dresser, of which he opened a drawer and pulled out a safety deposit box, and opened the lock. A soft green glow tinted his face as he opened the lid, revealing the contents.   
  
He grasped the object in his hand, and--after a tiny moment of hesitation, spoke the magic words in no more than a whisper.   
  
"Chaos Control..."   
  
**TO BE CONTINUED**   
  
====================================   
  
Rebecky_mo: Heh, I love leaving cliffhangers like this... sorry, this chapter took longer to write than expected. I tend to post chapters as soon as they're done, and leave peeps in suspense if I dun have time to write ^^;;   
  
Knuckles: A shield to protect the emeralds, hmmmm...kinda like that idea. Wonder why I never thought of that before....   
  
Sonic: Cuz the writer's at Archie and Sega enjoy your angst/suicidal personality. Your the psycho, I'm the hero. HAH!!!   
  
Knuckles:....hey becky, ever seen a shaved hedgehog before?? *sharpens his claws and grins*   
  
Sonic: O_O...uh, later!!! *ZOOM!!*   
  
Rebecky_mo: -_-;; Don't suppose any of you readers have really big cages I can keep these two in? Maybe a couple of muzzles?? 


	3. Chapter 3

It's that time again!! I'm glad everyone's liking this fic so much. To be honest, I'm not a huge Sonic/Amy fan, but I loved this concept, so I decided to stick with it.   
  
As always, the characters within don't belong to me, they're the property of Sega and Archie....on to   
  
========================================================================   
  
**You Never Know What You've Got....Chapter 3** By Rebecky_mo   
  
  
The halls were quiet, all the others put to bed hours before. It was late, the only noise heard were the sounds of nurses making occasional rounds, thier feet shuffling against the cold tiled floor. However, if you were to listen intently, one would hear tiny whimpers of sadness coming from a particular room.   
  
Tears streamed down Amy Rose's cheeks, the liquid shining in the moonlight from her window. The past few weeks had been extremely difficult on her, almost unbearable. She missed them all dearly, the jokes, the company...But she had done what she'd wanted to do.   
  
"It's for the best..." she whispered to herself. "Better for them to forget about me."   
  
"What makes you think that, Amy??"   
  
The girl gasped in shock, and turned to face her window. Never in a million years would she have expected to see.."Sonic?!" After getting over the surprise of her guest, she quickly wiped the tears from her eyes, and cleared her throat. "What--what are you doing here? How'd you get in? Visiting hours were over awhile ago!" she whispered.   
  
Sonic the Hedgehog chuckled softly, holding out the Chaos Emerald he'd used. "When a guy has Chaos Control, regular hours don't really mean much. As for why I'm here..." he began to walk over to her bed slowly. "I'm here to talk to you about some things..."   
  
"...Like?"   
  
"Like why you've been turning our friends away when they come to say hi and visit." Suddenly, Amy Rose got very hesitant and very nervous. She didn't want Sonic to find out what was up, and she never could hide things from him.   
  
"Um, Sonic, I'm--really tired. Can't this wait until the morning?" She lied, doing her best to make the hero leave.   
  
He shook his head, and sat on the side of her bed. "Somehow, I doubt you'd let me come tommorow. I wanna talk now." It was obvious she was hiding something from him, something that was making her as upset as the other were about not seeing her.   
  
"I--I don't want to tell you." she whispered. "Don't make me."   
  
"I'd never make you do anything you don't want to, Amy Rose. I know something is bothering you, and I know you're upset about not seeing us. Why won't you let us come, if you want us to visit?" Sonic asked.   
  
The patient looked away, determined not to make eye contact with him, or she'd spill everything. "I just didn't want you to worry about me, that's all. You all have more important things to do than to watch me die...."   
  
_Watch her..?_ Sonic's face took on a serious front, curious about what the heck brought this up. "You're not gonna die Amy. The chemo is gonna make sure of that." Amy's head spun around to face him- her light greens eyes shining with unshed tears, a mix of anger, sadness, and fear behind their gaze.   
  
"No it won't!! There's no guarantee it'll work, Sonic--and even if it does, it might just come back later! You're better off..." her voice cracked slightly, the anger melting away into despair "You're better off just forgetting about me now, instead of later."   
  
"Amy..." The hero's gaze softened, the frown on his lips less pronounced. Gently, he placed his arms around the young woman, pulling her towards himself. For a moment, Amy Rose resisted, then surrendered to his hug and began to cry softly on his shoulder.   
  
"I could never just forget about you, Amy Rose, and I sure as heck wouldn't stop caring about you." he whispered into her ear. "I'm not going to stop being your friend because you're sick, and neither are the others! They all really miss you."   
  
"......But what if I die?"   
  
Sonic closed his eyes for a moment. Although it was a possibility that would happen, he'd rather not think of it. "If that happens, you'll go knowing you're friends love you, and stood by you like you always have for us..."   
  
The pink hedgehog sniffled, she couldn't believe what she'd just heard. She wanted to spare them the pain of having to watch her to go through this, and they didn't want to be spared it. _How did I get such good friends?_ she wondered to herself.   
  
Finally, she raised her head away from Sonic's shoulder but stayed locked in his hug, wiping away tears. She looked at him briefly, then laughed softly and turned away, "I'm so sorry about this. I promised myself I wouldn't cry anymore, guess I'm still just a weak little kid... "   
  
"Are you crazy? You're anything but weak, Amy Rose!" he exclaimed. "I could never have gone through all the stuff you've dealt with in the past while! You're probably the toughest person I know."   
  
"Yeah right, which is why I get captured all the time."   
  
The blue hedgehog ignored Amy's sarcastic tone, and continued, wiping away a final tear from her gentle face, but let his gloved hand linger on her cheek for a minute longer. "I'm serious Amy. You may not be strongest physically, but every time I'm out there going up against the world, you're standing there by me, always trying to help even though you might not be able to do anything! And now, you're still worried about me and the others, when you should be looking after yourself. That's what is so special about you, the strength of your heart..."   
  
For a few moments, Amy Rose was left breathless. Sonic's emerald green eyes were gazing deep into her own, intense, ablaze with an emotion that she couldn't quite recognize. The words had shocked her as well-- never had she imagined what her hero, the one she cared for most in all the world, thought of her that way. Sonic thought she was strong...   
  
_He thinks I'm special._   
  
"...Thank you." she said, quietly, as if speaking any louder would ruin the moment. "I really needed to hear that from someone--from you."   
  
Sonic just smiled "I'm glad I was able to be the one to tell you." he said. The two shared the comfortable silence for awhile, enjoying the company they had longed for the past few weeks, but hadn't the courage to seek out. At last, the cobalt hero released Amy Rose from his embrace, and pushed back his quills with his hand.   
  
"I'd...better get going." He mumbled, "It's getting late. Besides, I doubt the nurses would be too happy if they came in to check you, and they saw me here." Sonic got up off Amy Rose's bed, preparing to use Chaos Control and exit the building unnoticed. "Good night, Amy."   
  
"Sonic, wait!" He turned back to face her. Amy was standing beside her bed, near where he'd been sitting moments before, looking at him. The pale moonlight on her face gave her a near etheral glow, almost angelic. The image was completed by her soft light green eyes, her innocence and kindness shining through them.   
  
_She's so beautiful_ he thought to himself, the physical effects of the chemotherapy not even registering to him.   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
Amy Rose hesitated "Would you--come to see me tommorow morning? I really want you to."   
  
He smiled at her, and nodded his head. "Wouldn't want to be anywhere else."   
  
"And bring the others too, if they'll come. You're not the only one I owe an apology to..."   
  
"Oh, I'm pretty sure they'll wanna come...Chaos Control!"   
  
In a quick, barely seeable flash of light, the hero was gone, and Amy Rose was left alone in her room yet again. She smiled to herself, and closed the blinds of her window, blocking out the light from outside. Amy once again went to her bed, and covered herself in the thin, but warm sheets. When her head hit the pillow, she was still smiling, happier than she had been in what felt like years...her mind now clear of all fear and sorrow, she soon drifted off to sleep.   
  
****   
  
It was late the next morning, and the entire group was crowded into Amy Rose's small hospital room. Knuckles was --wisely-- sitting up on the windowsill, while Rouge, Sonic, and Tails took up what the hospital considered 'comfortable chairs'. Amy was sitting on her bed, in some decent clothing, besides her hospital gown, and was trying to explain her situation to the bat, echinda and fox, without revealing her talk with Sonic the night before.   
  
"...and, I dunno, I guess I was just in a blue mood. I didn't really want anyone around me. I'm sorry if I made you guys think I hated you." The hedgehog finished, looking down at her blankets.   
  
Rouge was the first to speak. "Honey, don't feel bad. I'd be just as cranky if I were in your position." she smiled at her.   
  
"She's right Amy Rose." Knux added. "We could tell you were trying to hide how sad and pissed off you were about being sick. It was only a matter of time before it would go too far. I'm just glad you've finally admitted it."   
  
"And how could you think we'd forget you?! That's almost impossible,you're permanently engraved in our heads...whether we like it or not." Tails laughed, and ducked the pillows being flung at him by the giggling hedgehog girl.   
  
"Real cute, Tails!"   
  
Sonic just smiled at the antics. This had just been what Amy needed, some time to be with the ones who cared about her. He'd never been so glad to see her smiling and laughing--it proved that she was still that little, fun loving girl who had chased after him for so many years. _I suppose Knux was right,_ He mused to himself. _So long as the heart and soul are healthy, one never truely loses....even if the body dies._   
  
"So Rose, what's with the gangster look?" The cobalt hedgehog tuned back into the conversation, just as Knuckles the echinda questioned Amy about her bandana, pointing at it. It was a bright red with white stripes, and was wrapped tightly around her head. She flushed slightly, and hesitated.   
  
"...I'll show you, but you have to promise you won't laugh. Even you Tails."   
  
The four promised, and after a moment, the hedgehog slowly reached up, and began to untie the knot that held up her scarf. At last, the cloth lay limp in her small hands, her head fully uncovered. Although they didn't show it, her guests were a little shocked at the appearance.   
  
Just about all of the quills and hair once on her head was gone. Rougly all of the top of her head was a soft flesh-color tone, pale because it was never revealed to the sun. The fur gradually returned and grew thicker closer to her face, still it's usual color, but sparser than before. Most of the fur on her body was much thinner in fact. The only reason why they had not noticed before was due to the clothing she wore. Without the scarf, she was a fairly odd sight.   
  
"It isn't that bad Amy." The Sonic said softly. "To be honest, I've seen MUCH worse heads of hair, and they wanted the cut."   
  
Amy Rose sighed. "Oh please, my head looks like a grapefruit with fuzzy pink mold under it." She replaced the bandana over her skull, hiding the bare head. "I'm thinking of getting a wig..."   
  
"Hey, if you wanna, go for it." Rouge replied. "We girls don't always feel right with a bald head." She thought for a moment. "In fact, I might have a friend who could make one for you. She owes me a favor, and she's the best in the business..."   
  
Knuckles snorted. "Probably the disguise business for spies." he muttered.   
  
Before the bat could retort and start an arguement, Sonic's pager began to beep. With a curse, he picked it off the cuff of his glove, and checked the message.   
  
"Hostage situation." He muttered to himself. He looked over to Knux, Rouge, and Tails, then to Amy Rose. He gazed at her guiltily. "Listen, Amy...."   
  
She chuckled softly, "Get going guys! Those people are in trouble, and God forbid the cops actually do thier jobs...just give the guys a swat with my piko-hammer for me, will ya?"   
  
Tails grinned. "Of course! I get to use it this time!!" One by one, the group left the room, saying goodbye to the one they were visiting. Finally, only Amy and Sonic remained in the room. He took her hand in his, and bent down for a hug.   
  
"We'll be back later, Ames..." Suddenly, he felt Amy's lips brush his cheek, just where the tan of his face met with his cobalt fur. His face flushed slightly, and he pulled away from her, seeing her smiling face. "What--what was that for?"   
  
"A thank you for last night. And this..." she said, kissing his other cheek. "..is for good luck. Not like you need it."   
  
Not able to find his voice, Sonic just nodded blankly, and left the room. Once inside the elevator down the hall, he came to terms with what just happened. The hedgehog grinned to himself, and when the elevator hit the bottom floor, buzzed out of the hospital in a blur of blue, pitying the kidnappers he was about to face. Two or two-hundred, he could take them all down...in his mood, he could take on the world.   
  
========================================================================   
  
Well? How was this one?? Hopefully as good as the others. It seems like the longer a story is, the sloppier I get with it. @_@;;   
  
Not sure how long it'll be until the next chapter. It's the home stretch to graduation and exams, so I can't slack off and do stories a much. >_< I hope to have it up in a week, but no promises!! br>  
BTW, if you're wondering why I'm not such a big Amy/Sonic fan, it's cuz I grew up on the SatAM and Archie Sonicverses, so I'm a Sally/Sonic girl at heart..but Amy's cool.   
  
L-8-R!! 


	4. Chapter 4

  
  
No one in this story belongs to me (but I still do whatever I want with them!! Hah!!!)   
  
.... Hmm, for once, I have nothing to say in the beginning of my fic. Prolly a good thing for you readers. Oh yeah, almost forgot ...   
  
**http://rebecky_mo.tripod.com/warning.html** !!!!!!   
  
Heh, a little advertising never hurt anyone.... ^_^;;   
  
=======================================================================   
  
**You Never Know What You've Got....Chapter 4** By Rebecky-mo ECCHInda   
  
  
"Hey there Amy!!" Rouge the Bat walked into Amy Rose's bedroom smiling from ear to ear. She was carrying three massive bags in her hands, all of them seeming to bust at any moment. She plopped down the bags next to the hedgehog's bed and grinned even wider.   
  
The pink hedgehog just chuckled to herself and clicked off the TV she'd been watching. She turned to look at her friend. "Hi Rouge. Lemme guess, big sale at the mall??" If anyone was a bigger shopaholic than herself during a sale, it was the former treasure hunter.   
  
"However did you know?" The bat laughed. She turned to her bags, and began rummaging through one of them. "I got you a few things too. No sense in you getting out of style while you're in here." Rouge pulled out two shirts, one being a gorgeous green blouse which matched Amy's eyes perfectly.   
  
"Rouge, you didn't have to..."   
  
"I know, but I wanted to. I'm actually beginning to think I have TOO much money!!" She exclaimed. "Besides, I got the others some things too. New tools for Tails, a skateboard for Sonic, and a new pair of sunglasses for Knuckles."   
  
Amy Rose blinked. "ANOTHER pair?? Doesn't he have enough yet?"   
  
"They're the only things he seems to like besides that damn island, so at least I know what to get him...." Rouge still had that odd smile on her face, and Amy was beginning to get suspicious.   
  
"Ok batgirl, what are you up to?? You've got that 'I'm so smart' look on your face." Amy Rose giggled.   
  
Rouge feigned innocence "Me? Up to something?"   
  
"Rouge..."   
  
"Oh fine," The bat sighed and shook her head. "Guess I should have known better than to try and get one past you. Remember how I said a friend of mine might be able to make you a nice wig to wear, instead of the scarfs?"   
  
Amy Rose raised an eyebrow. "Yes? What about it?"   
  
"Well, she's in town for today, and I told her about you. She said she'd be happy to do it, but is only available this afternoon. Do you wanna go with it? It's on me." Rouge hated to tell the hedgehog all this on such short notice, but her old friend had only contacted her hours ago, so it was quite rushed for herself.   
  
She sighed to herself quietly. _I really don't feel up to any visitors today...._ Amy thought to herself. She'd been feeling more tired than usual today, more light-headed, and was slightly warm. She looked over to her friend. _ Rouge is doing all this for me, I can't just say 'no' to her. I think I'll be able to manage..._   
  
She grinned at Rouge. "Alright, let's do it!!"   
  
****   
  
Rouge grinned at Amy Rose.   
  
"Honey, this is the perfect one for you!!" She reached and grabbed her friends mirror, handing it to the young hedgehog with an open arm. "You should've gotten this tyle a long time ago."   
  
She gazed down at her own reflection in the looking glass, and gasped aloud. On her head now rested a wig of soft, shiny hair. It cascaded down beyond her shoulders, and was a soft pink color, quite a bit lighter than her natural coloring. It fit perfectly on Amy, and made her look a bit healthier as well as older.   
  
Rouge's old buddy, a skunk with a small frame and short cropped white hair admired her own work. "Yep, this is definitly one of my best stuff. What do you think?"   
  
"It's--I--thank you." She whispered.   
  
The the disguise pro just smiled and nodded, and went to packing up her stuff.   
  
Rouge couldn't help but feel proud as Amy continued to look in disbelief at herself. "Rouge...I can't thank you enough for this. I swear someday, I'll pay you back."   
  
"Oh no ya won't, Amy. That's my gift to you, remember? You can repay me by using that sucker to rope in some hot doctor around here..." she chuckled as she waved goodbye to her friend, who was silently leaving the room. "Then I could start getting discounts on my surgeries."   
  
Amy Rose smiled at the 'well endowed' bat. "Please tell me you're not thinking of going bigger??"   
  
"Maybe." Rouge stuck out her tongue "Gets me all the attention I want..." The young hedgehog just sighed, and removed the wig, placing it on the stand. She wiped the sweat off of her brow, ignoring the fact that it was quite a bit warmer than it should be.   
  
"Rouge, that may be attention your getting, but I doubt it's the attention you want. You don't really want guys to like you because of your body, do you??"   
  
The bat snorted. "Can you honestly tell me one guy that doesn't like me for that very reason?"   
  
"Yup. A certain echinda..." Rouge blinked, and stared at Amy. "Oh come ON, Rouge! Don't tell me you feel nothing at all for Knuckles!"   
  
"....he's alright, I suppose." she murmured.   
  
"Then talk to him! You know darn right he's too shy around girls to take the first step..." The former treasure hunter frowned slightly, closing her eyes. Then suddenly, they snapped open to glare at Amy, her mouth curved into a smirk.   
  
"You're one to talk pinky!"   
  
"Huh?"   
  
Rouge watched the hedgehog's face change from smugness to confusion. "Talk about the pot calling the kettle black. You haven't done much to change the situation with you guy."   
  
"W-what guy??"   
  
"Duh, the same one you've been going after for years now." Amy Rose's cheeks flushed over, the rosy fur deepening a few shades.   
  
"That's not true...I stopped chasing after Sonic years ago, you know that." She whispered, looking away. Rouge, however, wasn't convinced, and she rolled her eyes.   
  
"Just because you stopped trying, doesn't mean you're feelings have changed, am I right?" It was more of a rheatorical question, one not needing any answer. It was obvious to everyone around Amy Rose that she still cared for him deeply.   
  
_Well, everyone but Sonic._ Rouge sighed mentally. That hedgehog may be brave, be he was also oblivious to alot of stuff. "Listen Amy, I'll tell you what...."   
  
Amy Rose turned her eyes back to Rouge, forcing them to focus on something. "Hmmm?"   
  
Rouge walked over to the bedframe, "If you tell Sonikku you still like him, I'll start things off between the dread-head and me. After all, ya only live once, right?" She smirked for a moment, knowing that this would most likely never happen. Then, she frowned, noticing Amy Rose's face hadn't returned to it's normal color yet. Her eyes were closed, and she was sweating.   
  
"Are you alright, hon? You ain't looking so good."   
  
"...I'm..I'm fine. Really...."   
  
The bat's face once again changed, this time to a look of worry, and turned Amy's face towards her, gasping as the girl opened her eyes. Amy Rose's eyes were faded and glassy, unable to focus on much of anything. She was breathing heavily too--Rouge carefully felt the hedgehog's forehead, and immediately pulled it back.   
  
"You're burning up!" she cried.   
  
Amy Rose didn't object as she was laid down on her bed. She couldn't, really; she was so tired...Before she blacked out, she saw Rouge say something, and buzz the nurses....then nothing more as she fell into a dark, dreamless state....   
  
=======================================================================   
  
Ok, I know. This chapter took FOREVER, and it's much shorter than the others. Sue me. =P I swear the next one will be much better!!! That is, when I get to it.... *thinks of all the stuff she's got to do this month* Exams, graduation, turning 18, my sister turning 16, my folks 20th anniversary..... AHHHHHHH!!!!!! @_@ I'm doomed....   
  
Oh well, til we meet again. 


	5. Chapter 5

I should have been working on this while ff.net was down, but.....I didn't want to. ^_^;;;;; I BEG FOR FORGIVENESS!!! *hands out cookies as bribes* Hopefully, this chapter will make up for the lateness.....   
  
Oh yeah, check out my site at http://rebecky_mo.tripod.com/warning.html   
  
None of the main characters in this story belong to me. They all belong to Sega, Archie, and whoever else got their hands into making Sonic.   
  
=========================================================================================================   
  
**You Never Know What You've Got....Chapter 5 By Rebecky-mo ECCHInda**   
  
The Station Square Medical Centre was oddly quiet this night. No wailing sirens signalling an ambulance entering or leaving, no announcements blaring on the intercoms or pagers beeping for doctors to report to surgery. Not even the usual sounds of wheels or squeaking shoes rolling down the hallways towards a room.   
  
It was freaking Sonic out....   
  
He was sitting down in the intensive care floor of the hospital, and he wasn't alone. The moment Rouge had contacted him, he, Tails, and Knuckles had all but demolished the city in thier rush to get here. They had arrived to see Rouge standing outside of Amy Rose's room. An empty room....   
  
Rouge's face was one of surprise and worry as she explained what had happened mere minutes before. The three young men just listened, numb, while the bat told them about how Amy Rose lost conciousness, and had an unbelievably hot fever. A group of nurses and doctors had rushed into the room, and within moments of arriving, they had whisked the ailing young hedgehog away to the IC unit. Rouge had tried to find out what was wrong from one of the nurses, but obviously hadn't been heard.   
  
That was over an hour ago.....   
  
"Dammit, what's taking so long?!?!?" Knuckles growled. His patience had been thinning by the second--they hadn't heard a thing since they arrived, and he could tell the groups anxiety was growing. _It's way too quiet._ He thought to himself, as he resumed his restless pacing. Tails and Rouge weren't much better than he was, fidgeting in thier seats, trying to find some way of taking thier minds off this. But they weren't the ones he was worried about. Apart from Amy's condition, Sonic was his concern.   
  
The hedgehog had been sitting quietly for the entire time they were up on the floor. He hadn't said a word to any of them after he'd asked Rouge what had happened. He hadn't moved an inch either-- his entire upper body was leaning forward heavily, his hands pressed against his forehead, eyes closed.....totally not the loud-mouthed, ever-moving hedgehog he'd met a few years ago. Knuckles knew that Sonic cared for Amy Rose, and that was why he was so distraught about the whole thing. _hell, I probably knew he cared before he did....._ he thought to himself.   
  
The guardian's thoughts were cut short as a young doctor came walking down the hall towards the group. The woman was looking over the documents in a plain folder, and may have walked right by the group if Sonic hadn't finally moved and grabbed her by the wrist to get some answers.   
  
"Excuse me doc, but do you know what happened to our friend?"   
  
"Hmmm..." the lady looked at a certain paper in her hand, then turned back towards the four. The expression on her face was none too comforting. "You must be with Miss Hedgehog. Well, to put it bluntly, Amy Rose has gotten an infection. A cold, to be exact."   
  
Rouge the Bat jumped up, disbelieving. "I was in there when she blacked out doctor, and no cold could've caused that!!" The rest of the group were in agreement with her. "It has to be something more dangerous than a common cold!"   
  
Doctor Kensington, as it said on her nametag, sighed and ran a hand through her long hair. "It is indeed a cold, Miss, but it is anything but common to Amy. As I'm sure you know, the patient's form of cancer, leukemia, affects the bone marrow and red blood cells. The chemotherapy she has been on is meant to weaken the cancerous cells in her body. Unfortunately, as a side effect, it can also cause the heathly white blood cells to weaken as well..."   
  
"So? What does that mean?" Tails asked. "I don't get how that makes Amy even sicker."   
  
"The white blood cells are responsible for protecting the body against illnesses and infections, as well as anything else that doesn't belong in the body. As these cells weaken, the patient is more and more likely to become sick with a virus. And without the white blood cells to combat the virus, the person gets much sicker than they normally would."   
  
_No wonder Amy Rose is in such bad shape...._ Sonic thought to himself. This wasn't fair! She was doing so well in her chemo, and now...."How bad is she?" Kensington's eyes darkened.   
  
"Not good, I'm afraid. We've put her in a special room, where no bacteria is allowed--even visitors must wear suits so no other viral cells can get near her. Hopefully, she'll be able to fight off the virus before it gets too strong...."   
  
"And if-- what if she can't fight it off?" The blue hedgehog almost lost his voice, not really wanting to hear the answer, even though he knew what it was.   
  
"....She won't survive."   
  
****   
  
The night air did nothing to calm Tails' nerves down as he flew home that night. Sonic, Knuckles, Rouge and himself were told by doctors that it wasn't possible to see Amy Rose that night, and that they could return tommorow to visit. Despite the groups protest, they did eventually leave when they realized the arguing was pointless.   
  
His mind couldn't get over the diagnosis he'd heard a few moments ago. It had been hard enough knowing that the cheerful hedgehog would have to go through chemo, but to know that he may lose one of his oldest friends...tears blurred the young kitsune's eyes at the thought.   
  
"Amy and I have known each other for so long" he murmured to himself, not even hearing his vioce over the whirr of his tails spinning behind him. "We've been growing up together." It was true, the two of them had been allies and friends for many years because of thier common ties with Sonic and his adventures. He'd just turned 8 years old when he'd first met her, wearing her old green skirt, puffy white top, and FAR too large sneakers. At the age of ten, she was as big a fan of the heroic blue hedgehog as he was, only in a much different way. _She'd glomp him any chance she could, begging him to marry her..._ He couldn't help but chuckle at the memory, the image of Amy hugging a freaked-out Sonic ghosting across his mind. _Sonic could take on anything Eggman threw at him, but it only took one girl to send him running for the hills._   
  
Things changed though, and as he grew up, so did she. After the ARK incident, Amy Rose had mellowed down quite a bit. None of them knew why it happened, but she wasn't as clingy as before. It was a mystery, but whatever it was,it didn't stop her from being cheerful like she always was. _She always knew how to make us smile. Amy even got Knux to laugh once when he was still a loner..._ Tails had never thought about this before. No matter what insane situation they were in, no matter how down things looked, Amy Rose always seemed to make things better....it was people like her, good people, that changed to world in ways Sonic and himself never could. Tail's slowed down a bit, hovering in the air, then finally headed to the ground by a shrine.   
  
He rang the bell a few times, and made a quick wish and said a prayer before continuing on his way. _Amy, I hope the Gods see you as well as we on earth do. They may be the only ones who can choose your fate, and consider us good enough to have someone like you here with us..._ He thought to himself.   
  
****   
  
Time went by slowly at the hospital, and as the days passed, Amy's condition hadn't improved. The doctor's were pumping the antibiotics into her body, to no avail. Each day, one of the young hedgehog's friends were always nearby. Knuckles had been forced to leave after his sit-in the second day to his regret, since the sheild around the Master Emerald had fritzed out. He only left after Rouge swore she'd call him with updates on her condition, and even then, he was hesitant.   
  
Amy Rose spent the hours lapsing in and out of consiousness, not always sure of what was happening. She was very weak, unable to feed herself the tiny amounts of food the nurses insisted she take. At times, she woke to see one of the three remaining allies by her bedside, though she hardly recognized them. Because of her condition, they were forced to wear special suits in the room, and scrub any germs away before going in. It was hard to see thier faces through the masks that went with the suits, and would only know who was who when they spoke. Amy Rose did her best to speak with them, try to strike up conversations, but it tired her out so badly that she always wound up falling asleep again.   
  
Even when Tails and Rouge were staying with Amy, Sonic insisted being there as well. He was almost always the one in the room with her, and would stay for the entire time he was allowed, from morning to night, without going to eat. It looked as though he hadn't slept in days, but he ignored the other's pleas for him to go and rest. He never said a word to them, just simply turned to look at them, his normally bright eyes dark green, and shook his head slightly.   
  
On the fifth day of Amy's seclusion, both the kitsune and the bat had gone off to get something to eat, promising Sonic (who, again, refused to leave) that they'd bring him some lunch. He was in the room with his friend, adorned in the suit which was becoming like a second skin to him as of late. He was just sitting there, his large hand over her small, thin one, eyes closed, reciting a prayer in his head to the rhythm of Amy's weak heartbeat. Sonic wasn't much of a religious guy, but it couldn't hurt....   
  
"Sonikku?....."   
  
The cobalt hedgehog's eyes snapped open at the sound of the voice, to meet up with her own light green eyes. "Right here, Amy." He replied.   
  
"You're...still here?" Her voice was soft, almost too soft to hear. It was an extreme effort for her to speak, and he knew it.   
  
"Of course I am, girl. Think I'd go anywhere now??"   
  
"People need you."   
  
"Tough for them. Right now you're my first, second, and third priority."   
  
Amy couldn't help but smile at that. The corner of her mouth curved upwards slightly. "I always did...come first, didn't I? Took you from people....who really need you...."   
  
"Hey, you needed me too, remember? I couldn't let anything hurt you....I never could."   
  
"I know..." Amy Rose whispered. "Never understood why...I was such a pain back then, but...you put up with me." An odd, scary feeling crept up Sonic's spine. This conversation--it didn't feel right. "You made me feel....special."   
  
"Amy, why are you saying this?" Either she ignored the question, or honestly didn't hear it, he wasn't sure, but she continued what she was saying as if she truely wanted--needed to say it.   
  
"I could never repay you....for that feeling."   
  
The hedgehog opened his mouth, but for some odd reason, no sound escaped him. Sonic's sense of dread began to grow as he watched Amy's eyes slowly drift shut. Finally, he managed to find his voice. "Amy Rose, don't talk like this. You're just tired..."   
  
"....I love you, Sonic...."   
  
With that, Amy's eyes shut completely, her entire body seeming to relax. For a few brief moments, Sonic didn't move, didn't even breathe. The only thing that brought him out of the shock was the annoying whine seeming to echo around the room. He turned to look at the heart monitor--_No...._   
  
--Only to see a flat green line across the screen.   
  
"AMY!!!!!!"   
  
To Be Continued.....   
  
=========================================================================================================   
  
There! Done!!! Well, what did you think?   
  
Sonic:......you are in so much trouble, Becky.   
  
Me: What?! WHY?!?!? It can't be that bad!   
  
Knuckles: All the reviewers asked...no, begged you not to do was to kill Amy, and you did it anyway!!!! They're gonna burn you at the stake with thier flames!   
  
Oh yeah.... ^_^;;; Well, things happen. And besides, if they wanna see next chapter, they can't kill me!! *evil laughter* Gotta love blackmail... Until next time folks, Read and Review!!!   
  



	6. Chapter 6

  
  
'Sup, people?? *notices eveyone glaring at her* ^_^;; Heh, I guess you're kinda upset about the ending of last chapter. Sorry about that, but it IS a dramatic/angsty fic. I'll have you know, by some of the reviews I got, I almost changed my ending. Almost....   
  
None of the chars belong to me. Don't really care though, 'cuz I still do whatever the heck I want with 'em!! >:D God bless Fanfiction.   
  
**********************************************************************************************   
  
**You Never Know What You've Got..... Chapter 6 By Rebecky-mo the ECCHInda**   
  
"Boy, Sonic better be thankful for this..." Tails murmured to himself, pressing the elevator buttons. At the same time, he was holding a bag nearly as tall as he was, stocked to the brim with food. "These chili dogs are HEAVY!"   
  
Next to him, Rouge was gripping a tray of drinks for her, her fox friend, and the hedgehog. "I'm sure he will be. Right now, I think he needs all the comfort food he can get. Now if only we can get him to the hospital cafeteria to eat them." The bat sighed, ignoring the horrid elevator music as it jerked into movement. "He really does care for her, doesn't he?" He didn't say anything, but simply nodded. Nothing more was mentioned as the elevator scaled up the hospital floors, finally stoping at the ICU.   
  
When the doors opened, Tails and Rouge saw nothing but chaos in the hallway. Doctors were rushing down with some large equipment, rolling it towards the far corridor, and into....   
  
"Amy's room!" both cried out. They both dropped what they were carrying, and began running full sprint down the hallway, only to be stopped by a nurse blocking thier way.   
  
"Let us through, NOW!" Rouge growled, threatening the assistant. "We need to see Amy Rose!"   
  
"I'm sorry, but there's too many in there right now. The doctor's are trying to revive her..."   
  
Tails' eyes widened. "REVIVE?!?! What happened?!?!?!?!"   
  
".........Her heart has stopped."   
  
****   
  
"Amy! AMY!!!" Sonic was screaming into her ear, partly out of the hope he could get her back, another part of pure panic...pure fear. Within seconds, the door to her room had burst open, and almost a dozen doctors entered, not even bothering with the antibiotic clothing and other precautions to keep the room virus-free.   
  
One of the nurses pulled him away from Amy Rose, so the doctors could get to her. He offered little resistance. Everything was happening so fast...   
  
"I'm not getting a pulse!" one voice called, the urgency obvious in his voice. The squeal of the heart monitor continuing in the background.   
  
....too fast....   
  
"Get the machine, NOW!"   
  
....even for him....   
  
Before the hedgehog could blink, the doctors had opened Amy's gown, placing the electrical paddles on both sides of her chest. Sonic's eyes sqeezed tight as someone called out the warning, not wanting to see her body as the electrical charge shot through it.   
  
"Nothing!"   
  
"Again!" This time, Sonic didn't have time to shut his eyes, and watched as Amy Rose's body jerked on the bed. He sunk down to his knees, shaking badly. It couldn't happen, not like this.   
  
_God, please..._ he prayed, the whining sound pounding through his mind, his heart.   
  
"Again!!"   
  
_PLEASE God, don't take her from me!! _   
  
The whining stopped, and a small, almost insignificant bleep was heard. It seemed as though time had fully stopped all around the room. Finally, after what seemed like eons to the heroic 'hog, he heard a doctor call out that her heartbeat had returned.   
  
****   
  
Tails and Rouge watched as the doctors filed out of the room, tears flowing down thier cheeks. They had not been able to enter the room, but could hear the doctors speaking all through the attempt to bring Amy back. But they didn't expect to see amyone come out after them all, so they were more than a little surprised to see Sonic slowly walk out into the hall.   
  
"Sonniku!!" The fox and bat raced down the hall towards him. Even from a few feet away, the hedgehog was almost oblivious to the two, until Tails hugged him tightly around the waist.   
  
"Tails.."   
  
"Are you ok, Sonic?" Rouge asked, placing her hand on his shoulder. She noticed how out of it he was, the shock and disbelief on his face..."What happened?"   
  
"I was in there, talking to her. She...she said she loved me...." All of a sudden, Sonic felt exetremely boxed in. The surroundings too tight...he couldn't deal with this, not now. He pulled Tails away from him, surprising the young teen. "I have to go." he muttered to himself, walking towards the stairway.   
  
"Sonic?..." Tails tried to get close to him again, but as soon as he touched his arm, Sonic bolted, top-speed, through the doors, down the steps, and out of sight. "Sonic!" He turned to Rouge, new tears in his eyes. "What's wrong with him?" he asked, his voice no higher than a soft breeze.   
  
"I don't know, Tails...I don't even think he knows....."   
  
****   
  
Sonic the Hedgehog erupted out of the hospital, everything around him a total blur. The colors in buildings, people, plants, and just about everything else smeared into each other, undistinguishable to his eyes. Out of the city, away from the beach, past Tail's workshop-- and still he kept going, fast as he could, forcing himself to concentrate on what he was doing so he wouldn't harm himself.   
  
Not to mention, with worrying about what was ahead of him, he was forced to keep his mind off Amy...he barely had time to register the tears in his eyes, before they were thrown away by the air rushing all around him, being miles away before they wet the ground.   
  
Only when the sun was setting low into the horizon, only when he reached his spot did he stop. The golden-red glow of dusk shone on him, his blue quills seeming black in contrast to it's brightness. He looked around slowly from where he stood. This was his place, his sanctuary from the world of a hero. A small clearing in the very center of the evergreen woods, the scent of thickly-branched pine trees calming him. In the grassy opening, a small cabin stood, one Sonic had proudly built himself years ago. Nothing special inside, a bed, some towels and pots 'n pans to use when cooking over an open firepit a good 20 feet away from the door. And, barely a mile from here, a small, clean pond that reflected the dawn each morning, where he'd swim, fish, bathe, or just lay by it, thinking.   
  
No one knew of this place, not even his closest friends. Whenever he found the stress of being Sonic **THE** Hegdehog, he left Station Square, giving the 'authorities' of the city notice that he wouldn't be there to save their butts, to forget, to be just Sonic, a normal hedgehog. To make sure of privacy, he'd even go as far as to turn off his cell phone so he wouldn't be disturbed by anyone.   
  
He silently walked to the cottage, bleary eyed and legs aching. Once inside, Sonic didn't bother to eat, didn't even take off his gloves and shoes. He merely slumped into the worn in mattress, and fell into a deep, restless slumber.   
  
****   
  
Meanwhile.........   
  
A crimson blur shot up the flight of stairs, breathing heavily, as if he had run a decathalon in mere hours. The short figure passed each floor quickly, sometimes skipping 2 or 3 steps hoping it would get him to his destination sooner, and cursing the slow, filled to the ceiling elevators.   
  
Finally, the creature burst into his destination, and fell back against the wall to regain his breath, knees feeling like rubber as they buckled under his weight.   
  
"Knuckles!!!" The sound of his name made the echinda look up and across the hallway, seeing Tails rushing over towards him. He replaced his worn leather hat atop his head, and stood carefully, walking towards him. The young kitsune's face was one of pure shock. The guardian of the island wasn't supposed to get back for at least 3 more days. "What're you doing back here?!"   
  
His face showed deep worry and concern, frowning slightly, eyebrows knotted up above clear violet eyes. "When I found out what happened this morning with Amy Rose, I couldn't just stick on the island kid. Didn't feel right to me...."   
  
"How'd you find out about that? Did Sonic call you?"   
  
Just then, another voice broke into the conversation. "Actually, it was me Tails." Knuckles' head rose up to see Rouge mere feet away. "I called him while you were trying to calm down. Never figured he'd get here this soon though...." The corner of the guardian's mouth curled up into a smile. A sad one, but a smile nonetheless   
  
"Hey Batgirl. Thanks for giving me the news. I owe ya..." Despite the two treasure hunters resloving thier differences, they still liked to razz each other a bit.   
  
"No problem, 'Creep'." Rouge smirked back.   
  
For a moment the two kept thier gaze on the other, until Knux coughed and tugged his hat down slightly, hiding his blush under it. "So, uhhh....where's Sonic?" He looked around for his old friend, seeing no trace of him.   
  
Tails sighed quietly, "He's--not here."   
  
"WHAT?!?! Why the HELL not?!"   
  
Rouge frowned slightly. "Knuckles, Sonic was in the room when Amy--well, you know. I think the whole thing finally got too much for him, and raced off, saying he needed to be on his own." Immediate guilt washed over the echinda's face, kicking himself for getting pissed at himnot being here right now.   
  
_In the room. He was there, watching her stop breathing, watching the doctors try to....Damn. _ "Have you heard from him yet?"   
  
"Not a word, but I bet he'll call once he's feeling better." Tails was trying to sound optimistic, but even he wasn't sure.   
  
_Where are you, Sonic?_   
  
****   
  
Emerald greens eyes stared deep into the dark waters of Station Square harbour, filled with pain, regret, self-loathing. A single golden ring in his hands. Rouge had returned it to him once they'd landed back on the planet, saying that it would be more meaningful to him than her. _ If only I'd been stronger, if only I'd been faster, if only....._ the scene played over and over in his head, watching the silvery hedgehog push him out of the way, taking the full brunt himself.   
  
_If only I could have saved you...._   
  
He didn't hear the footsteps coming down the rickety wood dock, some of the boards cracking and groaning beneath the weight. Didn't feel the presence of another as they stood behind him. Only when he noticed the pink and red relection in the water did he take notice.   
  
"Sonniku?" Amy Rose sat down next to him, making sure to tuck her dress beneath her. "Are you ok?" The hedgehog had to admit, he was surprised. No squealing his name? No glomping him by the waist so tight, his face would change to the shade of his fur? Was this really his Amy? His confusing thoughts ended when he felt her gloved hand over his, and looked over to her, seeing the deep concern etched onto her young face.   
  
"He understood me Amy. I understood him too. We were the same, we realized there was more than one of us. That we weren't the only weirdo that stood out amoung the normal people. And I failed...the one damn thing I can do well is help people, and I couldn't help him." He closed his eyes tightly, sensing the tears that were threatening his image.   
  
The young girl sighed, then spoke, quietly. "You're right Sonic, he did understand you. Which is exactly why he protected you. He saw the goodness inside of you, knew how important you were, to Tails, Knux, the city.....and me." she whispered the last words, barely audible. "The only thing different about you is how big your heart is, and that you choose to act, to change things. You love everything, everyone, so much, far too much to try and give it all to one person. I understand you now too, Sonic Hedgehog....."   
  
Sonic's eyes blinked open after that, looking at her in disbelief. "Amy...I...." She placed a finger over his lips, and wiped away the tears that he had lost the battle against.   
  
"Shhh..." She hugged him tightly, not even registering the akward angle needed to do so from where they were sitting, and smiled slightly as Sonic pulled her tighter to him, eyes closed again. "Saving your life was Shadows gift to us, to our home. Don't let his final act be in vain Sonic. Please...."   
  
"Amy Rose....thank you." Sonic opened his eyes again, expecting to see boats on water, the sun setting ahead. But none of it was there, no dock, no ocean, no Amy. Now, he was in space, surrounded in a blanket of stars, planets, clusters, and inky blackness. His planet was down below him, larger than anything he'd seen before. Rather than his look of years past, he now sported his new look of ringed gloves, and dark blue streaks running through his hair. _What....?_   
  
"Interesting new look, Sonic. It works on you."   
  
_No way. Can't be...!_ The cobalt hedgehog's emerald eyes went wide, and he spun around in his place, towards the voice. His jaw dropped slighty at just what, or WHO, he saw there. Midnight black fur, only lightened by the streaks of red through his quills, the blood-red eyes, and white tuft of fur just above his chest........   
  
"SHADOW?!?!?!"   
  
****   
  
Rouge leaned up against a pillar near the hospitals entrance, taking another drag of her cigarette. The doctor's had cleared them out again, albeit they let them stay longer than the other guests. Tails, after alot of arguing (that kitsune can be so stubborn at times!) had left to go home and get some rest. She watched Knuckles come out of the main doors of the centre, trying to get ahold of Sonic through his cell phone, and at home. "Any luck?" A sigh.   
  
"Not a damn thing. Must've turned the cell off when he left, and I let it ring at his place at LEAST 13 times...You know those things are gonna kill you, right?" The echinda frowned slightly, eyeing the smoke in her hand.   
  
The bat chuckled slightly. "Red, considering our line of work, if I live long enough to get killed by these things, I'll be pretty damn lucky." He smirked at her.   
  
"Good point. So, heading back to that mansion you call an apartment?"   
  
"Nah, after today, I need a drink....or three. You?"   
  
"Hmm, think I'll head over and hang out at Sonic's, who.....doesn't have an extra key to the place! God Dammit...." Knux rubbed the bridge of his nose, cursing himself for not remembering this sooner. _Could always rent a room at that motel..._   
  
Rouge snuffed out her cigarette. "Stay with me at my place."   
  
"Say WHAT?!" Knuckles violet eyes widened, cheeks flaring at her proposal, despite his attempt to stop it. He HATED how he got around women, especially Rouge, because he KNEW she did stuff to make him blush on purpose. "You mean sleep, in your apartment?" His voice was a bit higher than he'd liked it to be, and went redder as he saw the bat smirk.   
  
"Relax, creep. I didn't mean it like that." _At least, not unless you wanted it to mean that. We'll have to see later_ she mused, chuckling evilly to herself. "I have an extra guest room you can use. All the comforts of a hotel, none of the price." The guardian frowned, torn between using all the cash he'd brought for a private room, or having a free stay, and having to deal with, with HER, in the next room, on a bed......_Dammit Knux, knock it off! That's NOT helping!!!_   
  
Finally, he muttered "Fine. I guess it wouldn't kill me to hang out with a jewel psycho like you for a night." _At least, I hope not._   
  
"Sounds good to me. Though I still wanna hit the bar, and I think you're gonna need a few drinks too." _Might make you forget about your damn girl phobia_   
  
"Why not?" _Might make me forget about my damn girl phobia_   
  
The two furries walked down the street towards the clubs and bars, not speaking much, thoughts wrapped around later on more than the present.....   
  
TO BE CONTINUED....   
  
*****************************************************   
  
I AM SO SORRY!! I never imagined college life would take THIS much out of my writing. Thankfully, I managed to get all assignments done before today, so I was able to do this chapter. I learned my lesson, but from now on, I make no promises on how soon or late I'll be getting the chapters up, cuz my schedule is totally psycho at the moment. If it makes you feel better, I missed having time to write....I'm getting rather emotionally attached to this story.   
  
How didja like the little Knuckles/Rouge moments in this chapter? I'm not a big Rouge fan, but I couldn't resist putting Knux through a little torture with her. >:D   
  
Also, I'd like to thank all the people who have taken thier time to review my story, especially Sonic writers whose work I've admired, and give such great compliments about my work. They mean a great deal to me. *sniffs* I so happy.....^_^   
  
Until next chapter,   
L-8-R!!   
  
Rebecky-mo   
  
PS---- CENSORSHIP SUCKS! Bring back NC-17 fiction to FF.net!!! (Sorry, had to say my piece) :P 


	7. Chapter 7

  
  
FINALLY, Rebecky-mo has come back to Fanfiction.net!!!!! *laughs* Sorry, I happen to be a wrestling nut as well as a Sonic lover (and a Sailor Moonie, a DBZ (aka Piccolo) fan, lover of Samurai Jack, and Kuwabara of Yu Yu Hakusho... get the hint yet?) ^_^;;;   
  
I'd like to thank all the people who gave me thier ideas/suggestions on what to do with the story and how to finish this chapter. This chapter of "You Never Know", is Dedicated to:   
  
Cross (Mega Archangel), Orin, Catarina , Samantha and her friend Scott, 'Black Belt Sam', RockChick, and Shalita Hedgehog. If I'm missing anyone, email me and lemme know.   
  
Nothing belongs to me, but I'd be happy to take 'em off SonicTeams hands ^_^;;   
***********************************************   
  
  
**You Never Know What You've Got.....Chapter 7 By Rebecky-mo the ECCHInda**   
  
"Shadow-san?"   
  
Emerald eyes blinked in confusion, freakishly bright compared to the dark cold of what felt and looked like space. The owner of such eyes stood out like a sore thumb against the black vastness of the universe with his cobalt quills and bright red shoes....the one he stood in front of was a completely different story however.   
  
Ebony black quills blended into the back ground, a small shock of white fur on his chest looking much like a cluster of the same stars that surrounded the two of them. The only things that kept him from being near-invisible were the piercing red eyes that watched Sonic with fascination, as well as the miniscule hints of red that flowed down the other hedgehog's spiny quills. "Is that really you?"   
  
"Of course it is you idiot. Who else would I be?" Shadow snorted. _He may look different, but obviously his mind hasn't grown much...._   
  
"But you're...." The heroic blue hedgehog paled slightly.... "Am I dead??" He asked, a twinge of fear in his voice.   
  
"No." Once Sonic released the breath he'd been holding, his mood changed again, back to confusion and slight anger.   
  
He glared "Then how the hell am I talking to you?"   
  
Shadow glared right back at him, but an amused smirk was plastered on his face. "For some God-forsaken reason I don't get, they wanted me to come down here and beat some common sense into you." He motioned over to a bright over his left shoulder, three very large stars. "And don't even bother asking who 'they' are, imposter. I think you already get it."   
  
_The Ancient Walkers? I thought they were just a myth...._ Sonic thought to himself. The Walkers were considered a manifestation of God in some of thier planets many religions. He'd never been into any of that though, he'd seen to many good people suffering and dying in his adventures to believe someone watched and protected them. _Good people....HEY!_ "Does that mean you know what's going on down there with Amy Rose?! Do THEY know?!?" Now the confusion was gone, only the anger remaining. His hands were bunched into fists, trembling with fury, the stance he was in showed just how ticked he was. He was prepared to fight, especially if he got the answers he didn't want to hear.   
  
The dark hedgehog merely crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "Yes." That one word was all it took. Sonic ran full speed at Shadow, arms outreached. He sprang foreward and wrapped his arms around Shadow's waist, trying to tackle him to the 'ground', and smack him around until he died again......'tried' being the key word. Instead of dragging the other hedgehog to the ground, Sonic ran straight through him, and completely lost his equalibrium. He went spinning in the air for a few more seconds, before finally righting himself again a bit dizzy. Shadow just turned around to face him again. "You can't attack a body that dosen't exist, imposter. I'm dead, remember?"   
  
"Then why can I see you?! Where are we?!!" Sonikku winced, holding his head to rid himself the headache that seemed to suddenly come up.   
  
"You're only seeing my former body because it's easier for you to handle than merely speaking to an invisible soul. As for your second question, we are in a place no one has but you. We are standing in your dreams....."   
  
**********************************************************   
MEANWHILE.........   
  
_Where are they? They promised to be here two hours ago!_ Tails was hovering above the main entrance to Staion Square Medical Centre, and his patience running on thin ice. Again, he checked his watch and frowned. 11:05. Rouge and Knux said they'd all meet here at 9:00 and go in for a report on Amy Rose. Unfourtunately, they wouldn't allow Tails in without either of the others, due to his age. "They couldn't have gotten lost," the fox muttered to himself. "Maybe they found Sonic...no, they'd contact me and lemme know. Hope they didn't get caught by Robot--" Before Tails could continue his train of thought, he spotted two streaks coming towards him from the east, one a bright red, the other silky white. Within seconds, Knuckles the echinda and Rouge the bat were standing below him, looking up. "Where the heck were you two?!" He cried.   
  
Rouge just grinned, straightening her black jacket. "Sorry big guy. Knux and I had a.....late night, and didn't hear the alarm this morning." Rouge turned towards the echinda, gave a sweet smile and winked at him. "Right Red??" Tails didn't miss the dark blush creeping around Knux's cheeks, and heard him mutter something incoherant under his hat. The fox didn't bother asking anything more, something told him he REALLY didn't wanna know....   
  
"Uh, right. Let's get inside, I'm really worried...." He turned and headed into the hospital, quickly followed by a still-blushing guardian and a giggling ex-treasure thief.   
  
Once they exited the elevator onto their floor, they headed straight to the nurses corner. A short redhead, somewhere in her late 20's, dressed in green attire was taking down notes while on the telephone, stopping occasionally to ask the person on the other end one question or another, then continued writing. She noticed the trio of furries heading towards her, and she smiled and waved to them briefly, before signalling them to give her a moment. She'd been on hand for the past few days, and had seen these same 3 come in each shift to see thier ailing friend; but, she couldn't help but notice the fourth one of the quartet was missing today.....   
  
After another minute, she finished her notes, hung up the phone, and greeted Knuckles, Rouge and Tails. "Hello again guys. Aren't you a bit late today?"   
  
"Trust me, I noticed."   
  
Knuckles, finally having getting over his embarrasment before, rolled his eyes at Miles' tone, and crossed his fingers in his large gloves for luck before speaking. "Any change in Amy Rose, Nurse Chea??" The woman's blue eyes brightened slightly, and a smile graced her soft face.   
  
"Actually, yes, and a very big one at that. Ms. Rose's fever broke late last night, and it seems as though her vitals are finally returning to normal. She may even come back into consiousness sometime today."   
  
"So does that mean she fought off the virus??" Rouge asked, hopeful.   
  
"Yes, the worst of it is over now. She should be in good enough condition to return to her chemotherapy very soon." The relief and joy was easily evident on the smiling face's of the three, and Tail's even let out a quick shout of happiness before remembering the hospital's rule on being quiet. Then he quickly spoke again, this time making sure he was at his normal voice level.   
  
"Can we go in to see her?" At the nurses nod, the kitsune, the bat, and the echinda made thier way to Amy's room, and quietly entered.   
  
The guardian removed his hat and smiled as he looked at Amy. The color in her face had returned, and she was breathing in an even pace. The sound of the heart monitor, it's soft beeps and peaking green lines were a great comfort to him. He hoped that his mind would be more at ease now, and half-hoped that Amy would awaken soon. _ If only Sonic were here and knew all we know. He might feel a bit less lost and back in control if he did,_ the echinda thought to himself.   
  
_ I'll try and contact him again later. I just pray the big blue dope hasn't done anything insane...or suicidal.._   
  
**********************************************************   
  
"If the Ancient Walkers are so Damned powerful, then why aren't they doing anything to help Amy? Isn't it thier job, one of their Godly duties or something like that?" Sonic frowned. _This is WAY out of my league. Amy's dying, I'm talking to a 'hog that actually DID die, and it's all happening in my 'Dream World'!_   
  
"Hn. From what I can guess, they can't use thier power to directly 'help' any mortals. They simply watch over them, and try to lead them in the right way to help themselves. Which is why I'm here with you, Sonic."   
  
"Wha--what the HECK do I need help with!? I'm fine!" The cobalt hedgehog crossed his arms, his face almost cold, to try and prove this point...and Shadow just looked at him for a moment, then shook his head and sighed.   
  
_Obviously, he needs a reminder...._ he grumbled mentally. "Really, now? So you don't remember this....?" As if on cue, a soft echo seemed to emanate from one of the endless barriers of Sonic's mind, growing louder as they came forward. The hero's ears perked up slightly, recognizing the voice as his own. It seemed desperate, fear laced through every letter as the words were finally becoming clear....   
  
**God, please...**   
  
**PLEASE God, don't take her from me!! **   
  
Sonic shuddered, and closed his eyes. _That's....those were my thoughts when Amy....she...._   
  
"When she almost died, yes. And yes, a can hear your thoughts here, Sonic." Shadow chuckled when he saw the hedgehog's eyes open again to stare in shock. "That was the first time you'd ever called to God Sonic, and what you didn't know, is that he heard you."   
  
"He did?"   
  
A quick nod of a black-and-red quilled head. "Why is it so difficult for you to admit to yourself you care for 'pinkie'?" He asked, to which Sonic blinked his bright green eyes, confused, and retorted.   
  
"I know I care for her. Heck, she's one of my best friends! That's a pretty dumb question comin' from you, Shadow."   
  
"So, you're saying you care for her the EXACT same way you do your other comrades? The kitsune, the guardian, the bat? You aren't fooling me, imposter, and you should stop fooling yourself."   
  
For a few moments, there was complete silence, neither speaking. Sonic stood there, open-mouthed, before he regained his thoughts and turned away, his back to his fellow hedgehog. "I--dunno what you're talking about." He murmured.   
  
"So, she has nothing at all to do with why you've never kept a girl for more than a few dates? And on said dates, you'd speak more on her than yourself?"   
  
A slight twitch of annoyance appeared on Sonic's face, but it was still hidden with his back turned. First off, I HAD to talk about Amy. Most of the girls wanted to know about my adventures, and she was normally in on them, and second...I never found a girl who could keep up with me." He admitted. There, it was out. Maybe NOW Shadow would knock it off with the subject, and....   
  
"'Keep up with you'? And what, my copy, does that mean exactly."   
  
Dammit. Guy didn't know when to take a hint..._kinda like me._ "I DON'T KNOW!!! They just didn't get me, I guess. Didn't understand what I was all about, only saw one side of the picture...."   
  
"In other words, they only saw the hero, and not the hedgehog behind it."   
  
"....Yeah." Sonic turned around again, but his face was still looking downward, hidden by a mass of navy and cobalt blue quills.   
  
"Thought nothing could shake you, and always thought you were your best."   
  
"I guess."   
  
Shadow smirked. He was quite close to getting blue boy to a point where he could no longer deny.... "No one's ever seen you at your worst, when you didn't know how to fight...."   
  
"Pretty much." Sonic shrugged.   
  
_Got him_ "....No one execpt for Amy Rose." Shadow chuckled mentally as he watched Sonic's head shoot up like a bullet, quills bouncing at the force as his face was one of realization. Sonic remembered the day at the docks with Amy, when Shadow died, her words, the warmth and calm he felt within her embrace...   
  
_**I understand you now too, Sonic Hedgehog.**_ Though looking back now, it seemed as if she always had understood him. She'd never asked him to stop his battles in fear of his health, as most girls he'd dated would, she knew it was a piece of his life. She'd said nothing of his tears and anguish in his most difficult of times, but stood by him until until the good days returned. Her smile was infectious at times.....and just as she was near-death, he'd discovered the most important of all.   
  
He couldn't live without her.   
  
_I don't WANT to live without her...._   
  
Shadow nodded and gave an honest smile. He been hoping the hedgehog would come to terms with this. He'd lost his opportunity with his Maria, and as much as his 'copy' annoyed him, he didn't want him to suffer with losing a love he didn't know was there, until it was too late. "Well, it seems I've done my job." Sonic looked over at him, and smirked.   
  
"Yeah, guess ya did. Not bad in this whole love thing, for a guy who was stuck inna tube for fifty years." He floated over to Shadow, and held out his hand. "It was good to see ya again Shadow." For a few moments, Shadow's sight moved from Sonic's hand, up to his face, then back down at his hand again. Finally, he reached out and grasped the gloved hand with his own, a smug look on his face.   
  
"Good to have met with you again as well, Sonic Hedgehog. Though, I pray it will be many years before we meet each other again."   
  
"Heh, same here." Still grasping Shadows hand, he looked around, then back to his ebony counterpart, rather sheepishly. "Ehhhh, say...how am I supposed to get out of here?"   
  
"Simple, you wake up."   
  
Shadow looked over Sonic's shoulder, and Sonic's head turned to see what it was. "And how am I supposed to do THAT?" he asked.   
  
"Like THIS!!!!" Sonic turned his head forward again....in time to connect with Shadow's swinging fist.   
  
***********************************************   
  
A pair of deep green eyes shot open, then closed tightly, blinded by the late afternoon light. Sonic slowly pulled himself into a sitting position on the mattress, one hand over his face as he tried to wipe the sleep from his eyes.   
  
"Man, that was one HELL of a dream." He muttered absently, rubbing a sore cheek. "Realistic too. My face is killing me..." Leave it to Shadow to get the last shot in. The hedgehog looked out the window, to spot a clear, sunny day, barely any clouds hiding the soft blue sky. _Amy...._   
  
His thought was broken by the sound of his stomach rebelling against him, crying out for nourishment it had been denied. Sonic frowned for a minute, then decided to grab a quick bite,and turned on his cell as an afterthought. He was just finishing up a seriously large dinner, when said phone rung once, twice, threee times....He grasped the small object, and flicked a button, having a good idea who it was.   
  
"Hello?"   
  
"SONIC!!! Where the HELL are you? I've been trying to call you for almost two days now! Tails is freaked, and you didn't even tell us where you were goin'!!!!"   
  
Knuckles. Just as he thought. Sonic couldn't help chuckling to himself.   
  
"What is so frickin' funny?!"   
  
"Heh, nothing, 'MOM'....." He smirked.   
  
"Cute, hedgehog. Very cute." A slight pause on the other end, until a calmer, quieter version of the same voice came through. "Seriously blue, are you alright? Tails and Rouge said you were pretty weird after....what happened."   
  
God, he was lucky. Despite thier bickering and fighting, Knux was like a brother to him, along with Tails, and Rouge was just as great. "Yeah man. I just needed to think through some stuff. I'm gonna be back in the city tonight."   
  
"Hm, good. And about Amy... Her fevers broken. Sounds like she'll be back to normal soon....besides the cancer. She still needs chemo."   
  
Knuckles could hear a deep sigh of relief from the other end. "That's great. Has she come to yet?"   
  
"Yeah, but she's still out of it. Pretty groggy. She's been asking about you..." he admitted, putting his brown cowboy-esque hat back on.   
  
"....Tell her I'm on my way. I'll be coming in tonight. See ya soon, Knuckles."   
  
"Sure thing. Oh, by the way Sonic..." he paused, a smirk crawling onto the echinda's lips.   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"You owe me about twenty bucks in quarters." He replied, and quickly hung up the payphone reciever. _Smug bastard, saying I act like his mother.....I'll show him sometime_ he growled mentally. But he couldn't help smiling, and headed up towards the elevator. He had to tell the others to expect one more in a few hours.......   
  
TO BE CONTINUED.................   
  
***************************************************   
  
Well, how was that?? Good, Bad, or 'you spent 4 months to come up with THIS?!'?? I'd like to know, either way. Please Review, or even email me, at rebecky_mo25@hotmail.com   
  
Oh yeah, I figured I should mention the author who inspired me to create this story. She's well known for creating stories of teens and young adults having to live with situations that change thier lives completely, a theme she thought up when her own son was Diagnosed with diabetes. Lurlene McDaniel is easily one of my favorite authors, because of the way she portrays the emotions of the teens, the friends, and families. My personal favorites are a set of four books featuring Dawn Rochelle, whom is diagnosed with cancer at 13. She's also done books regarding the blind, Cystic Fibrosis (sp?), tumours, and diabetes, to name a few.   
  
McDaniels books are SUPPOSEDLY for young teens, but I'm almost 19, and still enjoy her style of writing, as well as the thought process. I'd suggest them to anyone..... that way you'll have something to tide you over if it takes me another 4 months to get chapter 8 out. -_-;;;   
  
Until then, L-8-R!   
Rebecky-mo 


End file.
